quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebeka McDougald ( - )
My Connection to John McDougald William Alexander McDougall was born in Mar 1800 on the Isle of Jura, Argyllshire, Scotland and died on 13 Nov 1874 in Swann's Station, Moore County, North Carolina, USA. He immigrated in Nov and arrived in Dec 1839 from the Isle of Jura, Argyllshire, Scotland. In 1850 he was living in Moore County, North Caroline, USA. He married on 29 Nov 1831 on the Isle of Jura, Argyll, Scotland to Catherine Bouie. She was born in 1803 in Tree, Argyllshire, Scotland. Capt. Dougald McDougald was born on 5 Jul 1831 on the Isle of Jura, Argyllshire, Scotland and died on 15 Mar 1904 in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. He is buried in Eastside Cemetery in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. He was a captain in the military and before or afterwards he was a school teacher. He married first to Sarah Elizabeth Phillips. She was born on 1 Dec 1838 in Swann's Station, Moore County, North Carolina, USA to Jefferson Phillips (1808 - 1892) and Mary Henson (1808 - aft.1853) and died on 28 Feb 1881. He married second to Mattie "Mammy" Hall. She was born in 1864 in North Carolina, USA and died on 31 Dec 1894 in Moultrie Colquitt County, Georgia, USA. She is buried in Westview Cemetery in Moultrie, Colquitt County, Georgia, USA. John Alexander McDougald was born on 17 Jun 1864 in Moore County, North Carolina, USA and died on 14 Nov 1926 in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. He is buried in Eastside Cemetery in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. He was Mayor of Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. He married on 24 Dec 1885 in Robeson County, North Carolina, USA to Pamella Clap. She was born on 1 Apr 1866 in Lumber Ridge, Robeson County, North Carolina, USA to Pvt. Sidney Patterson Klarpp (1833 - 1907) and Sarah Ann Elizabeth Nelson (1833 - 1900) and died on 19 May 1941 in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. Sara McDougald was born on 14 Aug 1892 in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA and died on 30 Dec 1920. She is buried in Eastside Cemetery in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. She married on 15 Nov 1911 in Bulloch County, Georgia, USA to Dr. Lehman William Williams. He was born in Jul 1888 in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA to John William Williams (1851 - 1933) and Rebecca A. Olliff (1858 - 1899) and died on 28 Jul 1959 in Chatham County, Georgia, USA. Sara-Bette "Bette" Williams was born on 27 Jan 1918 in Savannah, Chatham County, Georgia, USA and died on 26 Sep 2004 in Washington, DC, USA. She is buried in Arlington National Cemetery in Arlington County, Virginia, USA. She married on 16 Dec 1939 in Savannah, Chatham County, Georgia, USA to Chevalier Lt. Gen. William Wilson "Buffalo Bill" Quinn. He was born on 1 Nov 1907 in Crisfield, Somerset County, Maryland, USA to William Samuel Quinn (1883 - 1946) and Alice Sterling Quinn (1881 - 1971) and died on 11 Sep 2001 in Washington, DC, USA. He is buried in Arlington National Cemetery in Arlington County, Virginia, USA. He was in World War II and Korea. He was the Director of the OSS and Chief of Operations of the transformation of the OSS into the CIA. Sally Sterling Quinn was born on 1 Jul 1941 in Savannah, Chatham County, Georgia, USA. She is still living. She married on 20 Oct 1979 in Washington, DC, USA to Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee. He was born on 26 Aug 1921 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA to Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) and died on 21 Oct 2014 in Georgetown, Washington, DC, USA. He was in World War II. He was the Chief Breuo of News Week, the Executive Editor of the Washington Post during the Pentagon Paper Trials and the Water Gate Scandal. He was the Vice President of the Washington Post. Chevalier Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, FRSA, FSA Scot, MStJ, CCR, KJ, GORC '''was born 29 Apr 1982 in Foggy Bottom, Washington, DC, USA. Her Connection to John McDougald '''John Alexander McDougald was born on 17 Jun 1864 in Moore County, North Carolina, USA and died on 14 Nov 1926 in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. He is buried in Eastside Cemetery in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. He was Mayor of Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. He married on 24 Dec 1885 in Robeson County, North Carolina, USA to Pamella Clap. She was born on 1 Apr 1866 in Lumber Ridge, Robeson County, North Carolina, USA to Pvt. Sidney Patterson Klarpp (1833 - 1907) and Sarah Ann Elizabeth Nelson (1833 - 1900) and died on 19 May 1941 in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. Walter Edwin McDougald was born on 3 Oct 1886 in North Carolina, USA and died on 19 May 1939 in Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. He is buried in Eastside Cemetery in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. He was a merchant in the dry goods business in Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. He was also a farmer and manager of a turpentine farm in Georgia, USA. He was in World War I. He married two times but do not know which spouse he married first or second. He married on 19 Dec 1907 in Bulloch County, Georgia, USA to Leilla Blitch. She was born on 14 Sep 1887 in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA to Horace Slater Blitch (1862 - 1903) and America Leila Olliff (1861 - 1946) and died on 8 may 1922 in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. He married again to Isable Brannen Hall. He was born on 20 Nov 1902 in Bulloch County, Georgia, USA and died on 6 Mar 1994 in Bulloch County, Georgia, USA. Unkown McDougald Unknown McDougald Rebeka McDougald